This invention relates to a vehicle signal light assembly and more particularly to a vehicle signal light assembly that conveys a plurality of messages to pedestrians and/or occupants of other vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,480 granted to Ronald C. Lamparter Feb. 18, 1997 discloses a vehicle signal light assembly for a school bus that conveys two messagesxe2x80x94a slowing-to-stop condition and a stop condition. The slowing-to-stop condition is conveyed by word messages of xe2x80x9cCAUTIONxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cSTOPPINGxe2x80x9d in flashing light emitting diodes (LEDs) that alternate while the stop condition is conveyed in word messages of xe2x80x9cDO NOT PASSxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cSTOPxe2x80x9d in flashing LEDs that alternate. The xe2x80x9cSTOPxe2x80x9d message includes an octagonal array of flashing LEDs around the word xe2x80x9cSTOPxe2x80x9d which is symbolic of a stop sign. The light assembly comprises a base that supports a circuit board having the LEDs that are arranged and selectively energized to convey the word and symbol messages. The LEDs are protected by a transparent cover that is attached to the base.
Inherent market conditions for such a vehicle signal light assembly curtail the potential for high production volumes and the benefits of economies of scale. Consequently there is a need for a vehicle signal light assembly having substantial versatility so as to increase the volume potential for the basic components of the vehicle signal light assembly and thus realize economics of scale in a partial way.
This invention provides a vehicle signal light assembly that has substantial versatility. The assembly comprises a housing base which supports at least two circuit boards and a transparent or translucent cover that protects the circuit boards. Each circuit board carries LEDs arranged to convey at least one message.
The assembly can convey a word or symbol message in a horizontal orientation while the assembly is easily adapted for installation in a variety of orientations including right hand and left hand orientations. Moreover one or more messages can be changed simply by changing a circuit board. The assembly preferably includes an octagonal circuit board disposed in an octagonal cavity so that a symbolic stop sign or other message can be oriented in several ways.